A hybrid-electric vehicle (HEV), all-electric vehicle (EV) or a fuel cell vehicle has a traction battery to store and provide energy for vehicle propulsion. The traction battery operates at an increased voltage, typically over 60 volts, in comparison to a traditional vehicle battery voltage of 12V. This increased voltage is used by an electric motor(s) to convert the electrical energy stored in the battery to mechanical energy in the form of a torque which is used to provide vehicle propulsion. The battery is connected to the electric motor via wires and electrical components. The battery may be charged by an electrical power grid when parked, by an on-board generator driven by an engine or by regenerative braking when in motion. This battery charging occurs when a current is provided by wires and electrical components to the battery, increasing the charge stored therein. The battery power capability indicates how much power the battery is capable of providing (discharge) or receiving (charge) in order to meet driver and vehicle demands.